Los Natas
Los Natas (Known early on simply as Natas) were a stoner rock power trio from Buenos Aires, Argentina. Initially starting off as an ensemble mix of progressive rock and stoner rock, Natas would find their niche in 1998's Delmar, heavily inspired by the desert rock of Kyuss. With distribution from the likes of Man's Ruin Records and Small Stone Records, Los Natas would gain a reputation as one of the most well-known and influential stoner rock acts from Argentina, if not South America as a whole. Los Natas' musical influences draw from the base of the raw and psychedelic sounds of 70’s bands such as The Doors, Black Sabbath, The Who, Pink Floyd and Hawkwind among many others. LOS NATAS take us on a journey made of basic elements: vintage instruments and equipment to diverse, laid-back and groovy songwriting skills, while the band incorporates the use of the senses and perception of the listener to be part of a sonic trip. Beyond stoner rock the band has experimented with a wide range of sounds. In their tenure spanning roughly twenty years, Los Natas managed to release seven studio albums amid a host of other releases. Los Natas also toured the United States and Europe among their native Argentina in their lifetime, sharing the stage with many major acts such as Melvins, Queens of the Stone Age, Brant Bjork, Nebula, Karma To Burn, Fatso Jetson, Kyuss Lives!, Marilyn Manson, Iggy and The Stooges, Motorhead, Marilyn Manson, Nine Inch Nails and Rage Against The Machine among others. History Natas: Delmar and Ciudad de Brahman (1993 - 2000) Natas would be founded in 1993 by the trio of Miguel Fernandez, Walter Broide and Sergio Chotsourian. Initially performing stoner rock in the vein of Kyuss, the band would quickly release a three song demo in 1994 entitled En Busca de la Especia (Later re-released in 1999 as part of the Unreleased Dopes compilation.). Work would begin on a debut album, ultimately leading to the band self-releasing Delmar in 1996. Word about the band would catch the attention of one Frank Kozik, who would sign the band with his label Man's Ruin Records and release Delmar in the United States circa 10 July 1998 with extra songs. This would further expose Natas to a worldwide audience, beyond their growing South American audience, as the band had largely performed in Argentina and Chile to this point. The band also notably released a demo entitled Rutation in 1998, featuring several songs set for the next album. For the band's follow-up album the trio would record in the United States circa January 1999, while also performing two shows in the California area with Nebula and Gammera. Preceding the recordings the band would meet Brant Bjork and Scott Reeder in Palm Springs and perform a short set on New Year's Eve 1998 with Unida in what would be their first performance. The band would work at Louder Studios. Tim Green (The Nation of Ulysses, The Fucking Champs, Cherubs) would engineer the record while Dale Crover (Melvins, Altamont, Shrinebuilder) would handle production and additional instrumentation. While the band's sound still had a stoner rock nucleus their sound also evolved to incorporate progressive, psychedelic, space rock and various other elements. Ciudad de Brahman would see release via Man's Ruin on 24 September 1999 to positive reception, solidifying them as a top South American act in the stoner rock scene. Following a tour of Chile and introducing a new bassist in Claudio Filadoro, Natas would return to the United States for a West Coast tour with Gammera amid consistently performing in their native Argentina. The bad managed to remain fairly prolific with other releases such as 1999's Unreleased Dopes (A compilation album featuring unreleased songs and demos) and two extended plays in El Gobernador (1999; Also released as a split with Viaje a 800.) and Livin La Weeda Loca (2000; Also released as a split with Dragonauta.). However by the end of 2000 the band would be made aware of a Detroit, Michigan horrorcore/gangsta rap group known as Natas, who had been around slightly longer as they had started in 1992.Natas on Wikipedia To avoid any kind of legal conflicts the band would opt for a slight name change for future releases. Becoming Los Natas: Corsario Negro and Toba-Trance (2001 - 2005) With their third bassist in Gonzalo Villagra, the band would opt for a slight name change and thus be re-christened as Los Natas. The band's first release under that moniker would be a split 7" with Dozer as work began on a third record. With Billy Anderson as an engineer and producer at Abasto Studios, Corsario Negro would be released on 26 February 2002 via new label Small Stone Records. The band would perform in Argentina and Chile in support of the album, before embarking on their first European tour the next year, sharing the stage with the likes of Colour Haze, House Of Aquarius, Astrosoniq, Rotor, brant Bjork, Magnified Eye and Circle to name a few.Los Natas Official via Wayback Machine The next two years would see frequent shows in Europe and Argentina along with two albums via Finnish label Ektro Records: Toba-Trance I (2003) and Toba-Trance II (2004) which experimented on the band's growing "free rock" theme with a wide arrangement of experimental ideas such as songs resembling scores from film soundtracks, drone, psychedelic rock, Indian raga among other explored sounds.AllmusicSputnik Music The band would also release a full 90-minute album of re-recordings known as Munchen Sessions released on 9 May 2005 via Elektrohasch Schallplatten. El hombre montaña (2006 - 2008) Los Natas would work again at Abasto Studios with Billy Anderson, releasing El Hombre Montaña via multiple labels (Small Stone in the US, Oui Oui in Europe, Nasoni for the vinyl edition) on 3 June 2006 to generally positive reviews.Lollipop Magazine The band's touring of Europe would continue in support of the album. The next year would see the band releasing a double-disc collection of rarities and covers entitled El Universo Perdido De Los Natas via Oui Oui Records and MeteorCity Records. In an archived interview with Stonerrock.com circa 2006, Los Natas would speak about plans at the time, including the album's original title at the time and the Toba-Trance albums: The band would perform at Pepsi Music Festival circa 2007 among a host of sizable acts before touring Europe that year and the next, sharing the stage with the likes of Nine Inch Nails, Mudhoney, Brant Bjork, Hermano and many others.Last.fm Nuevo orden de la libertad and Dissolution (2009 - 2012) Los Natas would begin work on their seventh album recording at Monsterland and El Attic Studios circa 2008, with Patricio Claypole handling engineering and production. The band's seventh album would be formally announced,The Obelisk with the band opting for more of a "movie editing" approach to the recording process and a more aggressive musical approach.The Obelisk El Nuevo Orden De La Libertad would be released circa 26 May 2009 to positive reviews, even attaining #2 on The Obelisk's top ten albums of 2009.The ObeliskThe Obelisk The band performed frequently in Argentina to support the album throughout 2009, following up with an extensive European tour in 2010 surrounding an appearance at Roadburn Festival. The band remained active in their native country through the rest of the year, notably performing at Pepsi Music 2010 which was headlined by Queens of the Stone Age and Rage Against The Machine./ Last.fm In 2011 the band would perform on a less frequent basis but bandleader Chotsourian would also establish his own label in South American Sludge, one of the first releases being a re-release of the long-lost Rutation demo from 1998. The band's last known live performance would be the inaugural South American Sludge Fest on 11 June 2011.Last.fm In 2012 Los Natas announced through their Facebook page and Argentinian edition of Rolling Stone magazine that the band was being put on indefinite hiatus, naming family matters, mental and physical health of its members as reasons for the band's members to largely go their separate ways. Aftermath and Re-Releases In the aftermath of Los Natas' dissolution, many of the members would embark on other projects. *Sergio Chotsourian would remain active with Ararat and Soldati along with several solo albums. Chotsourian would also maintain his label South American Sludge which was established in 2011. *Walter Broide would remain active with instrumental rock group Poseidotica and stoner rock band Audion. *Original bassist Miguel Fernandez would be involved with several Argentinian groups such as Los Platillos Volantes and Vendaval among other collaborations. *Claudio Filadoro had been in a short-lived stoner rock band known as Sandiablo prior to joining Los Natas. Filadoro would also remain active with Buffalo during and after his run with Los Natas. *Gonzalo Villagra would found Audion with Walter Broide in 2014 after Los Natas had broken up. Villagra has engineered several albums prior to joining Los Natas. Notably South American Sludge and Argonauta Records would reissue Delmar, Cuidad de Brahman and Corsario Negro in 2016 on vinyl, with CD reissues to follow. Notably South American Sludge would also issue a live album recorded in 2010 entitled Death Sessions in 2016 to coincide with the vinyl reissues. Discography Studio Albums *'Delmar' (As Natas) (1996, Self-Released; 1998, Man's Ruin Records) *'Ciudad de Brahman' (As Natas) (1999, Man's Ruin Records) *'Corsario negro' (2002, Small Stone Records) *'Toba-trance' (2003, Ektro) *'Toba-trance II' (2004, Ektro) *'El hombre montaña' (2006, Small Stone Records) *'Nuevo orden de la libertad' (2009, Small Stone Records) Split Releases *'The Natas / Viaje a 800' (With Viaje a 800) (As The Natas) (1999, Orbital) *'Natas / Dragonauta' (With Dragonauta) (As Natas) (2000, Icarus Music) *'Sonic Reducer / El cono del encono' (With Dozer) (2001, Black Juju) *'Natas / Cabron' (With Cabron) (As Natas) (2007, Buzzville) *'Solodolor / Los Natas' (With Solodolor) (2008, Buzzville) *'Los Natas / Solodolor' (With Solodolor) (2010, Pop Art) Other Releases *'En Busca de la Especia' (Demo) (1994, Self-Released) *'Rutation' (Demo) (1998, Self-Released; 2011, South American Sludge) *'El Gobernador' (EP) (As Natas) (1999, Orbital) *'Unreleased Dopes' (Compilation) (As Natas) (1999, Beard of Stars) *'Livin' La Weeda Loca' (EP) (As Natas) (2000, Beard of Stars) *'Three Jesus' (Vinyl Box Set) (2002, Vinyl Magic 3) *'Tormenta mental y Paranoico' (Single) (2003, Black Juju) *'Bee Jesus' (Box Set) (2003, Oui Oui) *'Toba Trance Vol I / II' (Box Set) (2004, Basura) *'Live En Ginebra' (Live DVD) (2005, Self-Released) *'München Sessions' (Re-recordings Album) (2005, Elektrohasch Schallplatten) *'El universo perdido de los natas Vol I y II' (Compilation) (2007, Oui Oui) *'Death Sessions' (Live Album) (2016, South American Sludge) Members Last Active Lineup *'Sergio Chotsurian' - Guitar, Vocals (1993 - 2012) *'Walter Broide' - Drums (1993 - 2012) *'Gonzalo Villagra' - Bass (2001 - 2012) Other Members *'Miguel Fernandez' - Bass (1993 - 1999) *'Claudio Filadoro' - Bass (1999 - 2001) List of Known Tours *'Cuidad de Brahman North American Tour' (With Nebula, Gammera) (1999)/ Nebula Official via Wayback Machine *'Cuidad de Brahman Chilean Tour' (1999) *'West Coast USA Tour 2000' (With Gammera) (2000)/ Man's Ruin Records via Wayback Machine *'2002 Chilean Tour' (2002)Los Natas via Wayback Machine *'Europa Europa' (2003)Los Natas via Wayback Machine *'Europa Freedom Tour' (With Colour Haze, Hainloose) (2004)/ Los Natas Official via Wayback Machine *'Europa Kotur 2005' (2005)/ Los Natas Official via Wayback Machine *'Los Natas Mini Tour Brasil' (With Valverdes) (2006)/ Los Natas Official via Wayback Machine *'Hombre Montaña Europa Tour' (2007)Last.fm/ Stonerrock.com via Wayback Machine/ Stonerrock.com via Wayback Machine/ Los Natas Official via Wayback Machine *'Musica de Argentina - Europa Tour 2008' (2008)Last.fm/ Los Natas Official via Wayback Machine *'2009 Mini-Tour' (With Be As Karma) (2009)Last.fm *'2010 European Tour' (2010)Last.fm External Links Official Links *Los Natas on Facebook *Los Natas Official via Wayback Machine *Los Natas' page on Small Stone Records *Los Natas on Last.fm Bandcamp Pages *Corsario Negro via Small Stone Records *Munchen Sessions via Oui Oui Records *Toba Trance 1 via Oui Oui Records *Toba Trance 2 via Oui Oui Records *El Nuevo Orden de la Libertad via Oui Oui Records *El Hombre Montaña via Oui Oui Records *El Universo Perdido de Los Natas (Vol 1) via Oui Oui Records *El Universo Perdido de Los Natas (Vol 2) via Oui Oui Records *Delmar via Oui Oui Records *Ciudad de Brahman via Oui Oui Records Archival Links *Argonauta Records Reissues *Tour Dates 2000 - 2004 *Los Natas Fan Page *Archived Shows Page *Archived Los Natas Fanpage *Archived Page circa 2011 *2012 Interview with Walter Briode *Interview with Sergio */ Shows & Tours 2002 */ Shows & Tours 2003 */ Shows & Tours 2004 */ Shows & Tours 2005 */ Shows & Tours 2006 */ Shows & Tours 2007 */ Shows & Tours 2008 */ Shows & Tours 2008 */ Archived Biography in Portuguese References Category:Band Category:Buenos Aires Category:Argentina Category:Stoner Rock Category:Stoner Metal Category:Los Natas Category:Man's Ruin Records Category:Sergio Chotsourian Category:Small Stone Records Category:Argonauta Records Category:Experimental Rock Category:1993